Vies paradoxales
by Yume Hanabi
Summary: Ça ne se passera pas de la même façon, se dit Elle en regardant les amis du roi. Ils étaient déjà morts dans la dimension principale, alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner une seconde chance ?


Petite fic qui me permet de jouer un peu avec le concept de dimensions paradoxales.

Attention, j'utilise les noms originaux pour les lieux et les personnages. Voici un petit guide pour savoir quoi correspond à quoi :

Zmey = Zumay, Élise = Elize, Musee = Muzét  
>Ajur = Auj Oule, Kalakh Shal = Sharilton, Il Fan = Fennmont, Gandhara = Gandala, Khan Baliq = Kanbalar<p>

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre. Sa seule source de lumière, une petite fenêtre aux vitres ternes, ne laissait pas bien passer la lumière du jour. Cependant, ses occupants ne semblaient pas en être dérangés, alors qu'ils finissaient leur maigre repas en silence.<p>

En temps normal, le silence n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Agria se serait vite plainte que la soupe était froide et fade. Wingul aurait sèchement répliqué que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche, et Jiao aurait sûrement sorti une friandise ou l'autre de ses énormes poches pour la réconforter. Presa les aurait observés un sourire aux lèvres, attendant le bon moment pour lancer une pique à sa jeune compagne. Ça aurait rapidement dégénéré en petite dispute sans queue ni tête, rien que pour le plaisir de détendre l'atmosphère et de renforcer les liens de complicité du groupe. Presa et Wingul appréciaient particulièrement ce sport, et échangeaient souvent un regard qui signifiait « bien joué » à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux parvenait à placer une remarque bien choisie.

Ce genre de scène n'avait plus que très rarement lieu aujourd'hui, et le cœur n'y était souvent pas. C'était comme s'ils avaient perdu la force de sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient plus jamais ri de bon cœur depuis un an, depuis…

Wingul avala une grande cuiller de soupe avec force, tentant de taire ses pensées.

… _Depuis que Gaius est mort._

Il laissa tomber sa cuiller dans son bol et, sans prêter attention aux éclaboussures, il se leva et alla se poser près de la fenêtre. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Presa avait suivi son mouvement des yeux.

« Tu penses encore à Gaius, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle. »

Les deux autres cessèrent immédiatement de manger et levèrent la tête vers lui. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais, sentant le regard des autres peser sur lui, il se résigna.

« Je pense toujours à Gaius, murmura-t-il. »

Jiao posa son bol sur la table.

« Moi aussi. Je me demande souvent comment seraient les choses si... s'il était toujours là.

— Arrêtez ! »

Agria frappa son poing sur la table pour les interrompre.

« Arrêtez de gémir. Il est plus là, ok ? Ça sert à rien de se morfondre et de s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Il est plus là, et c'est à nous d'aller de l'avant et de protéger le pays à sa place. Wingul, t'es trop con ! T'es censé être notre chef, alors ressaisis-toi, bordel !

— Agria a raison, Wingul, ajouta Presa. Je comprends fort bien ce que tu ressens, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller. Ce serait la moindre des choses...

— Je le sais bien ! répliqua Wingul, légèrement énervé. J'essaye, mais... Les souvenirs reviennent toujours sans prévenir. »

La perte de proches ne lui était pourtant pas étrangère. Il y avait d'abord eu son cousin, puis son père, et ensuite ses oncles, l'un après l'autre, et enfin sa mère, sa pauvre mère, qui n'avait plus pu supporter ce lot de tragédies et avait tenté de l'empoisonner avant de se donner elle-même la mort. Il y eut aussi d'innombrables compagnons d'arme, et aussi Nils, son servant et meilleur ami, il y avait juste trois ans de cela. Toutes ces morts l'avaient marqué de manière plus ou moins forte, mais il était toujours parvenu à se relever.

Mais Gaius, c'était différent. Il était plus que son roi, plus qu'un compagnon d'arme. Gaius, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément depuis treize longues années. Il s'était voué à lui corps et âme, et son absence créait un grand vide dans sa vie. L'idée de continuer sans lui lui était insupportable. Malgré tout, il n'abandonnait pas. Le rêve de Gaius était le sien, et il le poursuivrait jusqu'au bout. C'était sa façon à lui – et au reste des Chimérides – d'honorer sa mémoire. Ils avaient repris le flambeau et assuraient à eux quatre le règne d'Ajur.

Ils avaient tout d'abord tenté de poursuivre l'unification de Rieze Maxia, entamée peu avant le décès de leur roi. Cependant, sa disparition avait causé de grands troubles à travers le monde, et ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille à apaiser deux pays en même temps. Rowen J. Ilbert était alors entré en scène et s'était attelé à rétablir l'ordre à Rashugal, en l'absence du roi Nachtigal. Lui aussi s'était retrouvé confronté à de nombreuses difficultés une partie des nobles et des militaires avaient voulu profiter de la mort de leur roi pour accroître leurs privilèges, et le pays s'était alors scindé en deux factions, l'une basée à Kalakh Shal avec le sieur Ilbert à sa tête, et l'autre dirigée par un certain Albert O. Zmey, qui s'était emparé d'Il Fan. Aux dernières nouvelles, les deux camps se disputaient toujours le contrôle du fort de Gandhara.

De leur côté, la situation était restée calme à la capitale, en partie dû au prestige dont ils y bénéficiaient et à la volonté de ses habitants de ne pas trahir la mémoire de leur roi. Ce n'était pas le cas dans des régions plus reculées, où certains clans semblaient avoir des velléités de sécession. Chaque jour apportait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, et Wingul se rendait douloureusement compte que sans Gaius, ce n'était pas pareil. Gaius aurait trouvé une solution. Il n'aurait pas laissé le contrôle lui échapper aussi facilement. Chaque jour, Wingul se sentait de plus en plus impuissant. Chaque jour, Gaius lui manquait d'avantage.

« Parfois je me demande si ce que nous faisons a toujours un sens, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il entendit Agria se lever, sans doute pour venir lui faire regretter sa remarque de manière plus permanente, mais du mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention et sa posture passa en position alerte, ce qui stoppa Agria net dans ses pas.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, sa colère oubliée. »

Derrière elle, Jiao et Presa se levèrent en silence.

« Il y a quelqu'un dehors. »

Il essuya la poussière sur la vitre avec sa manche pour mieux discerner les individus qui venaient d'arriver à l'entrée du temple. Quand il reconnut l'une d'entre eux, son sang se figea.

« C'est _elle_, cracha-t-il. »

La réponse d'Agria ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'vais la buter !

— Agria, tu es folle, répliqua Presa. C'est elle qui va te 'buter' si tu te lances contre elle aveuglément. Ajur a besoin de nous, nous ne pouvons pas risquer nos vies inconsciemment.

— Mais...

— Elle n'est pas seule, ajouta Wingul. Il y a Ilbert et la gamine... ainsi que deux inconnus : un jeune homme et une petite fille.

— La gamine... Tu parles d'Élise ? Oh non... »

Wingul fronça les sourcils. Que faisaient-ils là ? L'avaient-ils poursuivie ? Non, ce n'était pas du genre d'Ilbert d'impliquer des enfants – ni de combattre seul, d'ailleurs. Étaient-ils alors venus à leur recherche pour finalement tomber sur elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, leur présence changeait la donne.

À eux quatre, ils ne faisaient sans doute pas le poids. Mais peut-être qu'avec leur aide... Il pesa ses choix. Fallait-il privilégier la sécurité et se cacher en attendant qu'elle s'en aille, quitte à laisser s'échapper une occasion d'en finir avec elle ? Ou était-ce le moment de tout risquer ?

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et les regarda dans les yeux un à un. Agria brûlait d'envie d'en finir. Elle détestait cette partie de cache-cache qu'ils jouaient depuis un an. Jiao était inquiet, presque paniqué. Il ne voulait pas laisser Élise seule face à ce monstre. Presa, elle, était résignée. Quelle que soit sa décision, elle le suivrait sans hésiter.

Et lui, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ne rêvait que de la tuer. Même si son amplificateur ne lui permettrait pas de tenir longtemps, il ne pensait qu'à en découdre avec elle.

Leurs vies, leur pays, leurs désirs... Tout reposait sur sa décision.

Lentement, il hocha la tête.

« Allons-y. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et se faufilèrent par l'entrée de service, qui donnait sur la façade est du temple. De là, ils pourraient la prendre par surprise, à condition qu'elle ne remarque pas leur approche. Le plan était simple : il l'éloignerait des autres grâce à un arte de vent, ce qui permettrait à Jiao de se glisser devant Élise pour la protéger et recruter leur aide. Agria et Presa suivraient avec un enchaînement d'artes de feu et de glace pour l'acculer vers les bois et ainsi lui couper la voie aérienne.

Tout se déroula comme prévu au départ. Mais là où Wingul s'attendait à ce qu'Ilbert se joigne immédiatement à leur assaut, il n'en fut rien.

« Hé, mais c'est les Chimérides !

— Monsieur Jiao...

— Ouah, Musee est en train de se faire savonner.

— ... »

Leurs réactions ressemblaient plus à de la surprise qu'à autre chose. Wingul se tourna vers eux, prêt à interpeller Ilbert, mais ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

« Wingul, que faites-vous ?

— Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous ? Ne voulez-vous pas venger Jude et les autres ?

— Que...

— Oh non ! s'exclama Élise. Il nous prend pour les nous de ce monde ! »

_... 'De ce monde' ?..._

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car Musee avait réussi à se dégager du combo d'Agria et Presa et revenait vers eux. Étrangement, elle ne les avait pas encore attaqués.

« Ah là là, mais c'est quoi ces manières de se jeter ainsi sur les gens sans défense ? Comment Gaius vous a-t-il donc élevés ? »

La chose à ne pas dire.

« Comment _oses_-tu ? »

Il senti monter en lui la colère, la haine, le désespoir. Son amplificateur s'activa sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« _Aiba dedin yaio spun'ek aus metun!_ »

Il entendit vaguement ses compagnons crier son nom, mais il n'était désormais plus maître de rien. S'abandonnant à sa folie meurtrière, il se jeta sur elle et la frappa de son épée, encore et encore. Des éclairs jaillissaient dans toutes les directions, et il n'avait lui-même plus aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Son corps bougeait automatiquement avec un seul but : la détruire.

Son esprit, lui, était revenu en arrière, un an auparavant, lors de ce jour fatidique qui fit tout basculer. Il revoyait le corps sans vie de son amant, gisant dans son sang, l'épée toujours à la main. Ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Le regard horrifié des témoins. Ses yeux vides. Les lumières des arbres lumen qui donnaient un air surréel à la scène. Le sang. Le trou. Le sang. Le sang.

Et il la revoyait, elle. Son air réjoui. La façon dont elle flottait dans les airs, quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, triomphante. Et il entendait son rire. Un rire joyeux, innocent. Un rire d'enfant. Un rire qui hanta ses cauchemars pendant une année entière.

Sa douleur n'était plus que rage et guidait sa lame.

Il revint pourtant vite à lui.

Son amplificateur avait atteint ses limites, et il ne parvenait plus à le maintenir très longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis la dernière fois, de peur qu'il ne se retourne contre lui avant qu'il n'ait accompli quoi que ce soit.

Son corps, soudainement dénué de toute force, s'affaissa dans la neige. Sa vision était trouble, et il ne distinguait plus bien ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais d'après les gémissements qu'il entendait il comprit qu'il l'avait blessée. C'était cependant loin d'être suffisant, car ses pleurs ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un enfant qui s'était cogné l'orteil au pied d'une table qu'à quelqu'un à l'agonie. Elle allait certainement rapidement se régénérer.

Il sentit Jiao s'agenouiller derrière lui et le laissa le redresser. Il n'était plus capable de s'asseoir sans son soutien, de toute façon. Il discerna vaguement Agria et Presa se placer devant eux en position défensive. Il n'était plus question d'attaquer, à présent, et il regretta immédiatement de s'être laissé emporter.

Sa situation actuelle n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé il y a un an. Comme il venait de faire, là aussi, il s'était abandonné à son amplificateur et s'était jeté sur elle. Et comme ici, il n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Les Chimérides, qui à l'époque s'étaient joints à son attaque, avaient immédiatement changé de plan. Jiao s'était saisi de lui d'une main et du cadavre de Gaius de l'autre, et s'était mis à s'enfuir, Agria et Presa couvrant leur fuite avec leurs artes. Ils avaient finalement réussi à la semer – ou peut-être avait-elle décidé d'abandonner la chasse pour se remettre de son combat contre Gaius, et étaient rentrés à Khan Baliq pour le soigner et préparer les funérailles de leur roi. Dans un sens, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient survécus tous les quatre ce jour-là.

Il senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Oh, comme il maudissait son impuissance. Si seulement c'était lui qui était mort ce jour-là. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt, être celui qui encaissait le coup fatal, offrir à Gaius l'ouverture qu'il lui fallait pour la transpercer de son épée. Il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre hésitation à se sacrifier pour lui, et pourtant c'était lui qui était toujours vivant aujourd'hui. Et il n'était même pas capable de le venger.

Quelques instants plus tard, Élise s'approcha de lui et commença à le soigner.

« Hé, mais pourquoi tu le soignes ? demanda l'autre fillette. C'est lui qui a attaqué en premier !

— Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, ce serait trop triste, répliqua Élise. »

Sa migraine diminuait peu à peu et sa vision redevint normale.

Élise s'adressa alors à lui.

« Je vous en prie, laissez Musee tranquille. Elle ne vous veut aucun mal.

— Quoi ?! s'écria Agria. Mais tu te fous de notre gueule ? T'as oublié tout ce que cette salope nous a fait subir ? »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi prenaient-ils sa défense ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ils avaient eux aussi beaucoup souffert à cause d'elle. Il y avait d'abord eu Maxwell, qui s'était sacrifiée pour tous les sauver (que dirait-elle, d'ailleurs, si elle pouvait les voir aujourd'hui ?) et puis Jude Mathis et Leia Rolando à Ni Akeria, en même temps que la moitié du village. Quant à Alvin, il n'avait jamais plus donné signe de vie après les événements du Zirnitra. Il devait certainement s'être fait avoir lui aussi. Ilbert et Élise étaient les seuls du groupe de Maxwell à être parvenus à échapper à Musee. Ils étaient d'ailleurs restés en contact, s'échangeant de temps en temps des nouvelles sur la situation de leurs pays. Wingul avait du mal à imaginer Ilbert et Élise les trahir et se ranger aux côtés de Musee. Ils devaient d'ailleurs bien savoir qu'elle se retournerait immédiatement contre eux une fois son objectif atteint.

De plus, le comportement de Musee elle-même était étrange. À la regarder de plus près, il ne décelait en elle aucune hostilité. Elle était bien différente de la Musee qu'ils connaissaient, qui se jetait sur eux comme un humain attaque un moustique, tout en rigolant de son rire enfantin. Cette Musee-ci ne faisait que se défendre, et semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à elle.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

« Tiens, tiens. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Cette voix, ce ton, ce petit rire... Wingul sut avant même de lever les yeux qui il allait trouver au-dessus d'eux.

Musee.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait déjà une Musee ici, à terre, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Était-ce une ruse ? Ou existait-il deux esprits du même nom et de même apparence, en tous points identiques et pourtant différentes ? Ses compagnons semblaient tout aussi perturbés.

« Je pensais bien avoir entendu du bruit par ici, gloussa-t-elle, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur vous tous en même temps. On dirait que notre jeu du chat et de la souris touche à sa fin, hi hi. »

C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre Musee.

« Que... Quoi ? Mais comment... Qui es-tu ? »

Si c'était une ruse, elle était bonne comédienne, car elle semblait aussi surprise de voir son double qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

La Musee qui était à terre se releva, guérie, et s'approcha lentement de l'autre.

« Qui suis-je ? Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

— Non, c'est impossible... Je suis la seule... la seule qui ait le droit de servir le Seigneur Maxwell. Je suis Musee, je suis unique. Disparaît de ma vue, imposteur ! »

Tout à coup, la nouvelle Musee se mit à dégager une étrange aura noire. La situation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste, mais pourtant seul Wingul et les autres Chimérides avaient l'air de s'en soucier.

« C'est le catalyseur !

— Encore Musee ? Je commence à me demander si elle est vraiment de notre côté.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu viens de dire, Elle. Quand t'ai-je jamais donné raison de douter de moi ?

— Musee possède l'un des jalons de Canaan. Cela doit augmenter ses chances d'être un catalyseur.

— Silence, mortels ! Je vais vous exterminer ! »

Wingul eut du mal à suivre le combat qui s'ensuivit, tant il était chaotique. Ilbert, Élise, le jeune homme et la Musee qu'il venait de combattre s'élancèrent tous contre l'autre Musee, rejoints après quelques instants par Presa et Agria, qui semblaient avoir décidé de laisser les questions pour plus tard et d'agir tant qu'elles le pouvaient. Les deux Musee étaient particulièrement vicieuses l'une envers l'autre, et les artes spirituels pleuvaient.

Il n'était lui-même plus en état de se battre et devait se contenter de regarder, soutenu par Jiao, qui était resté à ses côtés. Grâce à son aide, il pouvait maintenant se tenir debout, mais il avait toujours des vertiges. Il ramassa son épée et la rengaina. Elle ne lui servirait plus à rien, maintenant. La petite fille, qui avait sans doute dû penser que le grand corps de Jiao pourrait l'abriter en cas de danger, était venue se joindre à eux.

« Moi, c'est Elle, se présenta-t-elle. Et lui, là-bas, c'est Ludger. C'est mon partenaire. »

Wingul n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation, mais Jiao répondit à la petite fille.

« Enchanté, Elle. Mon nom est Jiao, et voici Wingul. Reste bien près de nous, je te protégerai si la méchante s'approche de nous.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-elle. »

À ce moment-là, Presa et Agria encaissèrent en même temps un coup qui les projeta près d'eux. Agria n'eut aucun mal à se relever, mais Presa s'était mal reçue et semblait s'être cassé quelque chose. Agria ne cacha pas son mécontentement face à cette constatation.

« Oh, mais c'est pas croyable. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, vieille bique ? J'ai besoin de toi pour tuer l'autre pouffiasse.

— C'est bon, pas la peine de m'insulter. Aide-moi à me relever. De toute façon, je pense qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. »

En effet, la première Musee avait réussi à coincer l'autre sous son propre sort de gravité, et cette dernière était à présent clouée au sol, immobile.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Wingul lâcha Jiao et fit quelques pas en avant, dégainant à nouveau son épée.

« Laissez-la-moi ! »

Ilbert l'entendit et se tourna vers lui.

« Voyons, Wingul, vous n'êtes pas en l'état. »

« N-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est à moi de la tuer ! Je... »

Était-il si faible qu'il n'était même pas capable d'achever un ennemi au sol ? Ne pouvait-il même pas être celui qui vengerait Gaius ?

Ses jambes semblaient vouloir donner raison à Ilbert, car elles ne le soutinrent pas longtemps. Jiao, qui avait anticipé ce qui allait se passer, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau face la première dans la neige. Il sentit à nouveau la haine surgir en lui – envers elle, et envers lui-même, si faible et incapable. Agria et Presa, l'une soutenant l'autre, se rapprochèrent d'eux. Agria semblait toute aussi furieuse, mais Presa avait plutôt l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. L'humiliation lui était insupportable, et il détourna le regard. De l'autre côté, le jeune homme – Ludger – s'approchait de Musee.

Elle courut soudain vers eux et s'arrêta devant eux.

« Dites, vous êtes bien les amis du roi, pas vrai ? »

La question les prit par surprise.

« De quoi j'me mèle ? lui répondit Agria, énervée. »

La petite fille les contempla un moment, puis, semblant avoir pris une décision, elle agrippa soudain le bras de Presa d'une main et la jambe de Jiao de l'autre et serra très fort.

Au même moment, il y eut un flash, et la dernière chose que Wingul vit avant que tout ne devienne noir fut Ludger transperçant Musee de sa lance.


End file.
